Prince of the Ghost Zone
by DarkShadowPhantom
Summary: According to the legend a ghost child would be born with pure white hair as freshly fallen snow and eyes so green as the sky of the ghost zone. This child would be so powerful, more powerful than Pariah itself. Fearing death, Pariah kills all the ghost children. But far from Pariah's kingdom become a child born with brilliant green eyes and pure white hair. Full summary inside!
1. History lesson? Boring!

"Yes, i'm stupid busy. But I just want to make another story. I wanted to make a loooong story so this is born! I don't know how fast I am with the updates, I've I dont believe in ghosts, do I? too and I really wanna update that story! But the chapters of this story wil be very long(I hope).

Funny thing today: So I had today an English test. Yes i studied hard and I think I did it good, at last I hope. So we must write some jobs down. A friend of my called a Firefighter a Fireblusser and a dentist an Ortho. So meanwhile the break had I some good stuff to irritate her! We end up all laughing.

Summary:

Pariah Dark ruled the ghost zone. But according to the legend ,a ghost child would be born with pure white hair as freshly fallen snow eyes so green as the sky of the ghost zone. This child would be so powerful, more powerful than Pariah itself. Fearing death, Pariah kills all children with green eyes and white hair. But far from Pariah's kingdom become a child born with brilliant green eyes and pure white hair. Pariah discovered this but before he can reach the child, it escaped to human realm. Since then, nobody heard anything about the ' Prince of the ghost zone ' and the ghosts can only hope that their legend can be traced back.

I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Pariah Dark was ghost zone's powerful ghost. With his ring of Rage and his crown of fire he was invincible. Every ghost feared him. Pariah prevailed a thousands of years over the ghost zone. But somehow, some day there would be a ghost child born. His eyes green as the sky in the ghost zone and hair pure white as fresh fallen snow. This ghost would be the most powerful ghost ever existed. Pariah send his army to murder all the green eyed and white haired ghost. No one could escape at the murderous king. But far from Pariah's kingdom lived a happy family with their one day old son: hair pure white and his eyes a brilliant shade of green. His eyes showed wisdom, joy and will power. Little Phantom and his parents had a happy life. Days change in Months and monts change in years. Before they know little Phantom was three years old. But somehow Pariah found out there was only one green eyed and white haired ghost left: Phantom. But before Pariah could kill Phantom his parents sent him to the human world. They stayed behind teared-eyed in order to be tortured an humiliated for the rest of their afterlives.

Meanwhile Phantom flew through the human realm. He drew the attention of a light blue colored ghost. This ghost, Plasmius flew with him to his house in the human realm. He wanted Phantom as his own son. But one day plasmius left the door to his labratorium open. Phantom flew inside and accidentally bumped into a chemical potion. He sat at the very bottem. He started tho wail. Plasmius came in and saw a black haired and icy blue eyed Phantom on the gound crying. Plasmius was angry, he dropped the child by another family who him with love treated. Now all the ghosts in the ghost zone are waiting for his return. To beat the ghost zone's king: Pariah Dark

" A beautiful history story Clockwork but I really need to go, I must learn for a few tests I have this week!" and Danny Phantom flew in a portal towards his home. Clockwork mentally face palmed himself "Now i understand why people call him clueless." smirked Clockword and walks off.

* * *

"What did Clockwork want?" Asked Sam. Danny, Sam and Tucker sat in Danny's room. "He told me a story over a ghost named Phantom, that ghost has the same name as me!" replied Danny. "Why would Clockwork call you and tell a story, mayby a story for the night eh?" joked Tucker. Then Sam punched Tucker in his shoulder. "Thanks Sam." said Danny. "lovebirds" muttered Tucker. "What did you say?!" asked Sam and lit her fist up. "NOTHING" screamed Tucker and ran out Danny's room leave a laughing Sam and Danny behind.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about this short chapter. I know I just promised to make long chapters! But I write this on my tablet and it's really hard to write a big chapter with simply a tablet. The continued chapters will be long! So I have a question to you all! Who would be the 'biologic' parents of Danny? Because I'm plotting a chapter that Danny meet his parents. I think this story take a week or two to update so be prepared haha.**

**Cheers DarkShadowPhantom**


	2. Just a normal ghost hunting day

**Chapter 2**

**Yes I'm back! Now with PC AND a translater! Cheers for me! I want to thank you guys for the tips you gave me. **

**And OMG, I mean 5 reviews, 7 favorites and 13 followers!**

**I forgot to tell you, that I'm Dutch so I going to make some spelling mistakes but I will try to do my best. If there are sentences that are incorrect please blame :D**

**In order to answer some reviews:**

**_sammansonrepilica:_**** Yes..No... Maybe... Just kidding! I'm a big supporter of DxS stories. Will this answer your question?(but I also like stories with DxV)**

**_Guest:_**** Okay :D**

_**Dragonian Master: **_**Thanks for your review! We'll PM!**

_**Sam the wise: **_**Thanks for your review and I'm busy with the story but I'll find soon someone who will beta for me!**

**The first chapter was more introduction. Now we can really begin with the story!**

**I sadly don't own Danny Phantom, if it was, there would be al lot more episodes!**

* * *

"I still don't get why Clockword told that story to me" Danny said before closing his locker.

"Mayby it was inportant, you know Clockwork" said Sam after she had packed some books.

"Nah, I didn't pay much attention" he said simply. "I had some things to do."

"And with some things you mean play Doomed with your best pal!" Tucker screamed.

"Wait, you two played Doomed? Without me?" Sam said shocked. She always plays the game Doomed with the two boys.

"I've told you, Doomed is not for girls" Tucker said

Sam sent a 'deadly gaze' to Tucker. He recoiled. "So tell me who defeated you ten times in a row?" She said.

Tucker muttered what about dishonesty but was soon stopped because sam lit her fist in the air. They stopped their books in their bag before they ran to math.

"First time this year that I'm in the classroom on time. Today is a quiet day." Said Danny relieved.

"Talking about ghosts, I haven't seen the box ghost a whole month, would he have given up and have come to create disorder in the...? but Tucker was interrupted by a familiar annoying voice.

"BEWARE!"

"Did you really need to say that?" Sam and Danny said together.

"Lov..." Tucker said to be interrupted again.

"DON"T. SAY. THAT. WORD." Sam shouted angry.

"Lovebirds" Tucker said quickly and ran away(He went of course to his locker to get the Thermos)

Danny ran to the nearest classroom and shouted his famous battle cry: "I'm going ghost!"

Two icy blue rings appeared around his waist. His white T-shirt, blue pants and red sneakers changed into a black jumpsuit with the letters DP on it. Where once loser Danny Fenton stood, stood now amity park's hero, Danny Phantom. Danny became intangible and flew through the roof.

* * *

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! I HAVE POWER OVER ALL CONTAINERS, CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!" Screamed the boxghost while he threw some boxes around. Helpless teenagers ran screaming around. The box ghost enjoyed their fear.

"Hey box ghost! Beware!" shouted Danny. He fired an ecto-ray toward the box ghost , but he dodged it easy. The box ghost quickly flew futher in the school with Danny on his tail. He flew in the direction of the Office of the principal, where a few more boxes were.

"Be prepared for your Dooooom!" he shot a box in the direction of Danny. It hit Danny square in the chest and he shot back.

"Oke, I have enough of playing, time for some action!" and with that Danny flew towards the box ghost with high speed. The box ghost didn't see that coming and was thronged by Danny.

"Danny, catch!" Tucker called from the background. He threw the thermos to danny, who caught it him with inhuman speed. He sucked the boxghost in the thermos and he flew to the ground. He transformed and put the thermos in his schoolbag.

"If we leave him there two weeks in, would he then come back here?" asked Tucker as he swung his backpack on his back.

"No Tuck, you will never know how it feels to be stuck in a Thermos" Danny replied. "And I am also not that bad"

The trio walked to math, they were way too late. Once they arrived stood Mr. Lancer in the door opening, already waiting. "Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, detention." the three sauntered in and went behind their tables.

"Today we will talk about the ..." began Lancer with his lesson. But no one paid attention. Dash and kwan were throwing a footbal over, Paulina was busy with her make up, Valerie was (probably) to watching one of the newest ghost guns and Lester and Mickey were doing something with pokemon cards. Danny felt a jab against his back, he turned and saw that Tucker gave him a note.

**Please tell me, when was the last time we had at least a 'fun' les?-Tucker**

**Danny wrote something on the note and gave it back to tucker.**

**I dunno, it is such a pity that the box Ghost in the thermos is. I would be glad if he now appeared with his BEWARE-Danny**

**Or technus with his long speeches.-Tucker**

**Or Skulker with his: "I, SKULKER, GHOST ZONE'S GREATES HUNTER."-Sam**

**He wants me as his pelt, one word: Gross!- Danny**

But before Danny could send the note to Tucker was it intercepted by Lancer. "Is there a problem, Mr Foley and Mr Fenton?" Danny and Sam nodded together no and Lancer threw the piece of paper in the garbage. And Lancer went on with his lesson_. _The two looked back and watched Tucker with a look of dare-to-say-that-word-now-and-I-will-break-your-ar m . And with that smiled Tucker. He picked up a new note but soon laid it back by the angry looks of Danny and Sam.

* * *

Jazz, Danny's overprotective sister, walked trough the halls of the school building. "Danny must be ready with his lessons" she thought. She walked on through the course towards the room where Danny had last lesson.  
But when she arrived, she was staring at an empty local. The only thing she could think about was detention. So she walked towards the detention room. There saw she Danny, Tucker and Sam. She looked with a questioning face through a window and stuck her thumb on. The three smiled and nodded yes.

"Can I ask you what you're doing here Miss Fenton? It was Lancer.

"Uh yeah, I uh, was wondering..." Jazz stammered. "Yes?" Lancer asked impatient.

"I wanted to help Danny with his math homework but I didn't see him anywhere. So I went here but you showed up at the same moment. It was just coincidence."

Lancer watched with a questionable look and sighed. "Al right, Mr Fenton could use some help with his math". The bald teacher walked away.

"That's the first time this week!" Jazz said happy while they were walked to the car. "The ghosts appear less and less" Danny held the car door open for Sam. "Loveb..." But Tucker kept his mouth because Sam looked at him furiously . "I finally got time to do things that ordinary teens do" went Danny further. "Then I suggest to at my place to keep a movie marathon!" Sam shouted, "Horror" she smiled. Tucker paled and Danny laughed.

Jazz started the car and they drove of.

* * *

"Mads!" A big man in a orange jumpsuit called. A brown haired woman walked down towards the basement. "What is it Jack?" Madeline or Maddie said.

"I just made one of my best inventions, I call it the Fenton Energy Piston, it sucks ghosts energy." Jack shouted excited.

Maddie sighed. Jack's inventions didn't work always but he tried his best.

"Maybe we can try it on Phantom?" she suggested.

"Oh what a good idea! I gonna get my Fenton Bazooka!" Jack ran upstairs. Maddie looked one more time at the Energy Piston and walked quickly upstairs before Jack ran something down.

"I see something on the Fenton Finder, maybe it's Phantom!" Shouted Jack before he ran against the kitchen table. Maddie mentally face palmed. "Good job Jack! Here, a cookie!" she said before she threw the cookie to Jack. He caught it and nibbled on it with a happy face.

They picked up their weapons and ran to the RV. "Make everything ready Maddie". Maddie pushed a few buttons and soon the drove in the direction of the signal.

Halfway through the ride got Danny suddenly the chills."Ghost?" Asked Tucker.

"Nah I don't think..." but Danny couldn't finish his sentence because his ghost sense went off. "Why is it always, if you say something it also happened? Danny asked angrily. But Tucker only shrugged.

A ring of white energy appeared around his waist. The ring split into two then moved up and down his body. His raven black hair became snow white, his icy blue eyes changed into electric green ones. His clothes became black with a white belt, boots and gloves. On his chest appeared DP logo. When the rings vanished Danny became intangible and flew out of the car.

"Two ghosts on one day, there goes my quiet week" Danny flew in the direction where according to his ghost sense the ghost was.

"I, Skulker, Ghost Zone greatest hunter!" the ghost hunter shot a few ghost rays to some screaming people.

"Skulker!" called Danny "Long time no see!" Skulker turned around.

"Whelp! Icame for your pelt!" the hunter sneered. Skulker turned his weapons on Danny and fired. Danny dodged them by inches. But he was hit by another blast. Danny flew against the wall making him bite his lip. "Okay time for a payback" he thought as he some blood out of his mouth spat. He shot a large ecto-bal towards Skulker. He was hit but there was not much damage.

Skulker loaded a few more weapons but before he could hit Danny with one of his weapons his arm made a weird noise. A message popped up in the screen. Skulker read the message on his arm aloud: "Go to the Mac Donalds, get a burger for Tucker Foley and then fly to Ghost Zone" before Skulker realized what he readed two rockets launched him up in the air towards the Mac Donalds.

"Was that really necessary?"asked Danny to Tucker who stood behind him.

"Dude, I was hungry and it saves a lot of time" Tucker answered simply and walked to the car.

Before Danny could transform back changed his blood in ice because he heard two familiar voices: "Freeze Phantom!"

His parents stood behind him with two ecto pistols focused on him. "Well uh, this is kinda awkward.." Phantom stammered.

"Save your breath ghost, you can't go anywhere!" his father warned. Danny looked at the car where Sam, Tucker and Jazz were startled in. But then Tucker suddenly relaxed.

Danny looked back to his parents, who wanted to fire a weird and new invention. But at that moment flew Skulker right past their heads with a hamburger dish in his hand. Tucker got out of the car. Skulker handed the hamburger to Tucker and flew towards FentonWorks. Jack and Maddie looked confused to the short proposals. But when they looked back to Phantom they saw they that he was gone.

Danny heard his mother curse as he transformed into is human self in the car. Jazz started immediately the car and they drove to FentonWorks.

* * *

As Danny Fenton walked through the door of Fenton's Works he heard a cry of confusion. He turned his head in the direction of the sound. "Aarh Jack! What happened here?!" Danny sighed once before he walked down the stairs towards the basement. He blinked a few times before the image of the basement to him by insisted. Everything was under the Green goo. "Maybe one of dads weapons exploded" he thought by himself. Danny saw the confused expression on his father's face when his mother yelled something to him about 'caution' and 'cleaning'. He grinned and walked upstairs to his room.

"Danny!" Danny turned around. Jazz ran to him with a half finished report in her hand. "What's going on downstairs?" Danny shrugged "Probably one of dads inventions exploded again." Jazz let her eyes roll."We are that now quite used" and she walked to her room to finish her report. When Danny came in his room he jumped in his chair and started the computer.

He logged in on Doom and began to play. He suddenly got a message from Sam: "Don't you have any homework?"Danny looked bored, he typed back:"Jeesh Sam! I'm busy with ghost hunting and homework, can I do something fun on a evening? You're not Lancer."Danny saw soon that Sam busy was with typing back.

Finally a message popped in the screen: "Okay, a little fun can't hurt, right?And do I look like a bald old guy?"Danny tried to hold his laughter. "Well, you have hair and you're definitely not old!"Suddenly there appeared a new message of an unknown player. "Wait, there's a message from a unknown player." he typed to Sam. "What's the user name?"She typed back. Danny looked at the name: "LancKing2419" But before Sam could answer back he opened the message: "Fenton, you should be studying right now! -Lancer" "Lancer?!" he screamed. "Who is it?" Sam finished her message. "It's Lancer." Danny typed back. "Lancer?! You know you're fucked huh?"Danny could imagine the look of Sam. "I going to study byee!" Danny logged out. Of couse he didn't go to study, he logged off because Lancer's profile picture scared the shit out of him. A fat woman with a pink dress and red hair(probably his sister). She also had a lot of hair on her chin.

"Danny-boy! Come here" Came from the basement. "Probably a new invention" he thought. He jumped out of his chair and walked very slowly to the gang. Even though it were his parents, Danny ran a bit anxious downstairs. He pulled out a damp strand of hair from his eyes and opened the door. He saw that his father held a new weapon in his hand. Danny wide his eyes. He recognized the weapon, his parents wanted to shoot him after the fight between him and Skulker with this weapon.

"This weapon sucks out the ghost energy!" his father told him fascinated. "The ghost will...". Danny looked at the invention "And why would I want to know?" he said while he watched the lab from his dull eyes, most of the green goo was gone. His mother was busy cleaning the portal. "Because you will become a ghost hunter just like us!"Jack's voice echoed through the house. Inside laughed Danny, he was already a kind of 'ghost hunter'.

When Danny wanted to walk to the stairs went Jack suddenly resumed his story: "So as I said, the ghost will live for five days. Just enough days to question and experiment". Danny stood halfway the stair still. He turned around "Wait, live for five days? And then they just vanish?". "Just as I said" Jack responded proudly. Danny's blood became ice. "And you want to shoot Phantom? But what if five days aren't enough? How can he survive?" he asked startled. Jack rubbed his neck, "Eh, I don't know yet" he shrugged.

"We will find a cure, but it's a ghost, he's already dead" Maddie said from the background. The two turned around to face Maddie.

"Already _half_ dead you mean." Danny thought, "But this one goes on my don't-touch list."

"Don't you have homework sweety?" Maddie asked. Danny took out his arms angry and walked to the stairs. Leaving two parents watching each other questionable.

Danny walked past Jazz who was still busy with her report. "Don't you have home..." she said. "Please, don't. Say. That. Word!" Danny said angry.

"Jeesh, what did you do to have this mood today?" She put her report on the table.

"Maybe is everyone trying to make me walk on my toes? It's so hard to be a hero and have your own life!" Danny plopped in a chair.

"I don't know how it is to be a hero, but I know that you're trying to do your best to protect the one's who you love and to live your own life" Jazz said putting her hand on Danny's back. "Take a deep breath and go to sleep, you will see, tomorrow will be better" she looked in Danny's tired eyes.

"You're probably right, goodnight" Danny walked upstairs.

"Goodnight little brother" Jazz whispered. She continued her almost done report.

When she finished her report she heard a knock on her door: "Come in". Maddie walked in her room.

"Are you finished yet? It's like 1 A.M!" she said when she sat on her bed.

"Yeah yeah I'm done, wait 1 A.M, was I busy that long?" Jazz asked shocked. Maddie nodded.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow is it Saturday so you don't have to wake up early." she warned.

"But I'm a morning person, and I love reading in the morning" Jazz protested. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"OK but don't wake up Danny. Tomorrow I do that" Maddie suddenly said. Jazz looked with a questionable face but decided not to start over. "OK" she surrendered. Maddie stood up and walked towards her own bedroom.

* * *

**It wasn't that much as I planned. But it's longer than the previous chapter! This is just a random day, nothing special. Next chapter is going more in the direction of the story.**

**I'm so sorry for putting your life in danger Danny! But I must write that machine! **

**I'm sick and Monday school starts again. Goodbye beautiful vacation! *Waves*.**

**Cheers, DarkShadowPhantom**


	3. Necklaces take care of everything

**Yes, I'm back!**

**I didn't forget this story, I am just busy. With this story, with school, with other stories(my bad)... But here's chapter three! I'm already busy with chapter four. Don't you worry. I won't forget this story. Just remember that I'm busy with the chapters! And I promise, next chapter will be longer!**

**And yes, I made the picture by myself. The idea isn't mine, but I looked at it and drawed it self. Thank you so much for beta ing this story Dragonian Master!**

**I don't own DP**

* * *

Chapter Three

Danny woke up in a dark room. He looked around. "H-h-hello?" his voice echoed trough the room. Nothing. He walked further in the dark.

"What is this place?" He said to no one and looked around.

"Danny Fenton! Or shall I say, Danny Phantom? A heavy dark voice echoed through space.

"Who is this? " He shouted through the room. There was no answer.

"I ask you again, who are you and where am I? Danny shouted angry through the room, his eyes flashed green.

"So many questions and so little time" the voice spoke darkly.

"What do you mean, little time?" Danny asked, hiding his fear.

"You and your family and friends are in great danger." the voice said, not answering his questions. "Soon a familiar enemy will rise, with more power than before!" it said warned. Danny froze.

"You must beat him and destroy him, or the world will come to it's end."

"But I don't understand! Who is this 'great evil? And who are you?" Danny said startled.

"I'm Salvador one of the five legends." Before Danny could react he felt something glow on his neck. He grabbed something shiny.

"This necklace will help you in your adventure, don't lose it". Danny looked at the necklace. It was a beautiful green crystal, with some green light inside it. The Crystal had the form of a rhombus, it was perfect shaped. There was also a brown handle that the crystal to the chain held.

On the handle were glowing gold letters that formed a spell. Danny left his fingers across the glowing letters go and readed the text aloud, "Dentro de este corazón de fuego" he

whispered softly. "What does this mean?" The words sounded familiar. He did not know why but it was just so.

"Don't lose it, no matter what" the voice softened, not answering his question. Danny let the chain loose and looked up. "I promise" he whispered.

Remembering something he asked, "But what do you mean by five legends?"

"Everything on his time, you'll find out, but not just yet" the voice said calm. Danny still didn't know what he meant, but decided to trust him(or it). "Now it's time to wake up Danny" The voice said, turning into a female voice.

"Danny? Danny, wake up! Danny!" The female voice said irritated.

Danny felt a wet feeling, and the dark room started to blur.

Before Danny knew what was going on he woke up of something cold and dampest on his face. His mother stood next to him holding a bucket. "Ehw mom! Why would you do that?!" He screamed. "Wait, mom? Jazz usually wakes me up" he asked questionable, sat up and dried his face with his blanket.

Maddie put the bucket down and went on her son's bed and stroked his back. "Jazz's downstairs, reading a book. Today I wanted to wake you up." she looked at his neck.

"What is that?" she grabbed his necklace and looked at it.

"Uhm, yeah that necklace I..." Danny stuttered. Maddie looked in his eyes. You'll tell everything if she looked at you with that gaze.

"...Got it from Sam?" it came out as a question. Maddie's gaze changed into a smile.

"Ah, I see. I really like it. It has something mysterious, something very mysterious." she focused at the necklace. Danny prayed that she didn't found anything out and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, which seemed to last hours, she got up and walked to the door.

"Dress yourself and come down to eat breakfast" she commanded and walked down the stairs. Danny let his breath go, he didn't know that he held it so long. He jumped off the bed and pulled a t-shirt over his head, changed his underwear, did his pants on and brushed his teeth.

Danny ran, or actually ' flew ' down, two parents looked surprised at him. He shrugged and sat down at the table and picked up a box of cereal, shook with it, sighed and put him down again. It was empty. His mother noticed and put a new box of cereal on the table, "I bought some frootloops, enjoy them!" Danny snickered and did some cornflakes in a bowl.

"What are you plans today?" Jack came into the kitchen. "Movie marathon at Sam's, but that's tonight." His father looked at his weapon on his belt.

"Maybe we can do some father/son things today?" He suggested. Danny wanted to say no, but after the pleading eyes of his mother and the violent ' nod ' yes behind his father's back he agreed, "Ehh okay."

"Great!' his father shot up almost accidentally bumped the table to. Danny face palmed.

His father ran to the basement.

"I only go if he doesn't bring that stupid invention. What was it called again? The Fenton Power..?" Maddie sighed.

"The Fenton Energy Piston, I know that you don't like ghost hunting, but why are you so worried about that weapon? "she asked. "You aren't worried about the ghosts, right?" she closed one eye.

"What?! No! I mean yes, but I..."Danny didn't know what to say.

"Why that weapon?" his mother returned and looked at the basement. Danny knew he had to invent a lie now.

"I eh, have abadfeelingaboutthatweapon" he said quickly. Maddie looked at him, not quite believing. There was an unpleasant silence. But that silence was disrupted because the Jazz ran in kitchen yelling.

"I finished my book about child psychology!" she yelled, looked at Danny and Maddie who watched her with a strange face and said quietly "Wait, disturb I?" she looked right and left with her eyes.

"Yes, a little" but Danny was pleased that Jazz there was. "Then I'll let you two alone"

Danny panicked and began to shake violently no. Jazz noticed , "Or I can sit with you" she grabbed a chair before Maddie could say something.

"Your brother has a bad feeling about the Fenton Energy Pistol, do you know why?" Maddie asked. Looking at Jazz with that look again. Jazz was nervous,"Well, I don't really know why but I..." Jazz couldn't finish her sentence because Jack ran in the kitchen.

"You're ready to kick some ghost butt?" Jack asked. Danny looked at his gear, saw that he didn't took the weapon and put a smile on his face, "Sure, lets go!"he tried to sound enthusiastic. His father pushed a weapon in his hands and pulled him outside.

"Alright, I give up" Maddie stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a bath. Jazz smiled and picked up a new book.

Danny jumped in the car, while his father putted some weapons in the back. He clicked his belt and waited for his father. There were some footsteps, the car door was opened. His father stepped in. A big smile forming on his face. His father started the car, and put his foot on the gaspendal.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked while he latched held to the RV door.

"To the Amity forests, a lot ghosts are haunting that place" His father told him, still focused on the road. "A lot of dead animals"

"You like to hunt ghost animals? You never told me" Danny looked at his father. Jack slowed down a little. And looked at his feet.

"If I must choose a ghost to hunt, then I choose Phantom" Danny felt that his stomach queasy was.

"Why do you like, err sorry, love to hunt Phantom?" His eyes widened at the word love. Jack said nothing. He stopped the car on the side of the road and looked Danny in his eyes. "Let me tell you a story" he said soft and closed his eyes.

"Once apon a time there was a..." he stopped when Danny looked at him bored. Jack started again:

"We have years of war with the ghosts from the ghost zone. Pariah Dark led them.

I don't know what was going on because one day an army of Pariah Dark went to our realm and told the people that he came for a ghost. He didn't said the name , but the ghost, it was a boy, had snow white hair and green eyes. If we gave him the boy he would put an end to the war. His portal opened here, and his army destroyed half of the forest and the animals. Amity was scared. This happened when we found..." He stopped because he realized what he almost said.

"Wait, what did you find?" Danny pleaded to him to continue the story. "That's why we hunt Phantom, he has white hair and green eyes" Jack said and started the car, not answering his question. "I almost said it" he whispered and drove to the forests. Danny still didn't know what he meant decided to leave it here.

The road changed into sand, and the houses changed into trees. "We are here!" he said happily and jumped out the car. Opening the door, Danny jumped out of the car with a weapon on his back. He heard a gasp.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong? Where are you? There was nobody.

"Hello?"

"Dad? This is not funny!" Danny shouted angry. Still no sign from his dad.

"Dad?" He was a little nervous. "Where are you?!"

The forest was silent. No birds that whistled, no sound of the wind, even the sun had disappeared behind the clouds. Everything looked gray.

Danny decided to walk into the woods, hoping to find his father. Remembering his mobile, he grabbed it and tried to call his father. "Fuck, there's no signal here!" Danny shouted frustrated. He stopped his cellphone back in his pocket.

He continued walking. After an hour walking he arrived at a dark piece of forest. All the trees were gray and hung limp down. There grew no green, and there was a cold wind through the branches where you got the rigors of.

"Definitely not going there" Danny looked at the black crows that were fighting for a piece of meat.

"Aaaaaargh" he screamed when his cellphone went off. The black crows gobble and flew away. Danny quickly picked up his cellphone and looked at the sender. He gasped, "DAD!"

"Danny, can you hear me?"

"Dad! What happened? Where are you?"

"Don't you worry, I'm trapped in a small house, some ghost kidnapped me. I think he's gone now"

"How do you know that it was a ghost?"

"The Fenton Finder indicated that a ghost near was."

"That make sense, but where are you?"

"I was dragged into some gray forest, please promise me that..." he was stopped

"It is not allowed to call" A demonic voice said. There were some noises in the background.

"Come here if you want your father alive, ghost boy. I'm waiting for you" There was a scream and the line went dead.

"DAD? DAD? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Danny screamed. But his father didn't answer anymore.

"Oh God" Danny looked at the forest. There was a bright light, and then the hell break loose. It started to rain, in a couple of minutes was Danny soaked. He took out his sticky wet hair out of his face.

"I must find a dry place" he didn't think and ran into the dark forest. He continued to run and run, Danny fell over a tree trunk where he scraped his knee. "Never mind, it's just a scratch." he walked with his injured leg further. Leaving a trail of blood behind.

He paused. "Wait, my ghost powers! Dad can't see them here!" There was a bright flash light. Two white ring appeared. He let the power flow through his whole body. The rings started to travel. But when they came by his head, a shock went through his body. The rings disappeared and Danny felt to his knees.

"Someone is playing a game with me" he looked left and right, stand up and continued running.

After half an hour running in rain he came to a dark cave. "This might work."

He left a lot of energy flow to his hand, a warm green light lit up the cave. "I can use my ghost powers". After warming his frozen hands and toes he stared to paced back and forth through the cave.

"I don't know what to do! Dad needs me! And why didn't I sense that ghost?" before he started to freak out he paused, he felt a warm feeling in his neck. He lifted his t-shirt up to see his necklace glowing.

"What the heck...?"

* * *

"Finally I'm going to do something with Danny!" Jack shouted. He was walking downstairs to get some weapons. "Not so smart of me to punch almost the table, but I am so excited!"

He entered the basement. He closed the door and touched the wall to find the light switch. "Aargh, my hands are too big for those tiny switches." he shouted frustrated. After a few minutes he finally found the switch. "Mental note: Make bigger light switches"

The basement was illuminated by large bright white lights. Jack blinked a few times before he went looking for the weapons that he and Danny needed. "This one, and uhh this one. And this one! I can't forget the Fenton Finder!" he did a few weapons in his pocket.

His eyes fell on the Fenton Energy Piston, he walked to it and picked it up. "It's a beauty full weapon. Shall I take it with us?" he putted it back down. "But that look on Danny's face, if he's scared of that weapon" Jack laughed loud. He looked at it with a critical eye, but he decided to leave it here. "Never mind. Why would Phantom show up in the forests?" he said to himself.

He switched the switch, there was a huge darkness. He closed the door, and walked upstairs. He trowed the door open and screamed, "You're ready to kick some ghost butt?" Jack saw that Danny looked at his gear. Probably for the Fenton Energy Piston. He didn't find it and putted a smile on his face.

"Sure let's go!" Danny tried to be enthusiastic, Jack pushed a weapon in his hand and took him outside.

Jack putted the weapons in the back while Danny in the RV climbed. He closed the door and climbed self in the RV and started the ghost hunting camper. Jack putted the weapons on offline and they drove off.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked, holding the RV door. Jack already knew a good place to practice.

"To the Amity forests, a lot ghosts are haunting that place" He told him, but he still focused on the road before any accidents happened. "A lot of dead animals"

"You like to hunt ghost animals? You never told me" He looked at his son, slowed down a little and looked at his feet.

"If I must choose a ghost to hunt, then I choose Phantom" Jack told him. He saw that Danny paled a little.

"Why do you like, err sorry, love to hunt Phantom?" He continued questioned. His eyes widened at the word love. Jack decided to tell him a story about ghosts "Let me tell you a story" he closed his eyes.

"Once apon a time there was a..." he stopped when Danny looked at him. Jack started again:

"We have years of war with the ghosts from the ghost zone. Pariah Dark led them.

I don't know what was going on because one day an army of Pariah Dark went to our realm and told the people that he came for a ghost. He didn't said the name , but the ghost, it was a boy, had snow white hair and green eyes. If we gave him the boy he would put an end to the war. His portal opened here, and his army destroyed half of the forest and the animals. Amity was scared. This happened when we found..." He stopped when he realized that he almost said something important.

"Wait, what did you find?" Danny pleaded him to continue the story.

"That's why we hunt Phantom, he has white hair and green eyes" Jack said quickly. He started the car, hoping that they arrived quickly.

"I almost said it" Jack hoped that Danny didn't hear that. He didn't mean to tell him that much, he just blurted it out.

Soon they arrived in the forest. "We're here" Jack said happily and jumped out of the car. Suddenly his pocket started to beep. He picked up the Fenton Finder.

"There's a ghost near, if you don't see it you're probably blind" it said with an robotic voice. But before Jack could react, two strong arms grabbed him by his mouth and dragged him in the forest. "DAAN-MPFRH" he tried to scream. But the ghost was too strong. He was dragged in a dark forest, it gave him the chills. There was no green. Everything was dead. They came at a cottage, somewhere at the end of the forest.

The ghost tied him with an rusty iron chain to an old pole. He took his hand from his mouth. But quickly placed a large piece of tape on his mouth.

Jack looked at the ghost, he wore a black metal suit with helmet, he had Grey boots, gloves and skull in the middle of his Grey skirt. There were spikes on his black helmet. Two cold green eyes watched him, and there were purple flames dancing on his body.

"Stay here, and be obedient. Then you get a cookie" it laughed with a demonic voice. He walked no floated out of the room. Jack remembered that his cellphone was still in his pocket. He quickly looked around, searching for a sharp object near his face.

There was an big old portrait with a man with women clothing on it portrayed. It hung in a golden list.

The edge of that list was pretty sharp. "This is my chance!" Jack scoured with the rusty portion of the chain along the portrait. It broke.

He quickly typed the number of Danny's mobile, hoping to reach him with this bad signal.

"DANNY? DANNY?" But there was no answer. He tried again.

Suddenly the ghost came in the room. He held a chocolate chip cookie.

"Here, you deserved it" The ghost tossed the cookie against jack his head and walked away, smiling.

Jack ignored it, he had to call Danny. He typed the number again.

Bieb-Bieb-Bieb...

The phone was included,

"Danny, can you hear me?"

"Dad! What happened? Where are you?"

"Don't you worry, I'm trapped in a small house, some ghost kidnapped me. I think he's gone now"

"How do you know that it was a ghost?"

"The Fenton Finder indicated that a ghost near was."

"That make sense, but where are you?"

Before Jack could answer, the ghost floated in the room. He looked angry through his evil green eyes and snatched his phone away.

"It is not allowed to call" he looked at Jack. He held a big glowing green sword in his hand. He held the cold metal against his neck. Jack screamed.

"Come here if you want your father alive, ghost boy. I'm waiting for you" he ended the conversation.

He broke the phone, and threw it away. Then he turned to Jack.

"My master gave me orders to use the father and capture the ghost boy. But he didn't say anything about the condition of his father" he formed a smile.

He pushed the green sword in his chest. Jack screamed it out. Red blood dripped on the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you, I need you as bait. But if you do that again,I make sure you wished you never was born! " He sneered. Seeing Jack's teared face, he laughed and cleaned his now red sword with Jack's jumpsuit. He let go of the jumpsuit and walked away.

Jack hung there, tears in his eyes and his chest was red. He pulled be careful his jumpsuit up. He gasped.

The ghost had carved a big P in his chest.

Jack felt weak and fell uncoscious. His body hung limp. Blood dripping on the ground.

_A puddle of red blood was forming on the floor..._

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Pariah Dark, king of the ghost zone, slammed his fist on the wooden table that was for him. On the table lay a large map of the human realm, it was very detailed. Most areas were green, just a few places were purple.

"But my king, we have most areas conquered. What more could you want?" Fright Knight, one of Pariah's best soldiers bowed. Pariah didn't look at his soldier, but he focused his eyes on the map. "What I want? WHAT I WANT? I WANT THE PRINCE OF THE GHOST ZONE, PHANTOM!" the crown's simple fire became a large flame by the anger of the King and the whole room colored red.

He took a deep breath, the fire dimmed and the room get it's own colors back. Fright Knight shuffled a bit back after the rage outbreak of his King.

"We will get him, it just takes more time, that little rat is good at escaping, but this time we'll get him!" Fright knight stood up. "If we get Phantom the world will be ours!" he lifted his sword.

Pariah smiled evilly. "That's the spirit we need." he looked at the map in the middle of the room.

"Sir, Sir!" A soldier ran in the room and bowed. "Sir, we have some secret information about Phantom!" the soldier said panting. Pariah bared his fangs.

The soldier handed him a ancient scroll with glowing green letters. The ghost had their own language,

"¿Fantasma y su padre vagando en un bosque en algún lugar muy lejos de Amity Park?" he readed out loud. He nodded and gave the scroll back to the soldier. He walked away.

"Fright Knight, would you do me a favor?" Pariah smirked.

"With pleasure"

"Good, go to the forests and make sure that you'll capture Phantom, you can use his father as bait" he walked to a big box. It was brown with golden handles and golden leather upholstery. He opened it and pulled out a big green glowing sword.

"Here you'll need this" he handed the sword over. Fright Knight bowed and walked away.


End file.
